kikanhigh_yansim_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Utsukushi Sagishi
Utsukushi Sagishi is a student of Kikan high. Characters can buy metals off of him to get Sabita Tetsu to make a weapon for them if they don't do her task for the weapon. Appearance Utsukushi has messy and feathery autumn brown hair with two ahoges, one ontop of his head and one just above his eyebrows. His eyes (That are often described as lustful, reflecting his personality) are ruby red fading into a greyed-out rosegold. He has tanned or olive skin. He is 5” 09’. Backstory Utsukushi Sagishi lives in a clan of different sellers and swindlers, the clan itself being related to a clan of craftsmen and women known as Kunin. He is a lustful male and often asks for lewd things in exchange for goods instead of trading his goods for money. Routine He follows Sabita Tetsu into Kikan. He stays at his locker and often flirts with the female students and the odd male for a show. He heads to the back of the school so students who wish to buy off of him will be away from most others. He heads to class soon after. Once lunchtime rolls around, he gets his food and eats in his usual spot in the back of the school and eats. At this time, he flirts with passersby and often offers them to sit next to him. He goes back to class afterwards. He heads home at 4:10pm, he's normally never in a rush. Personality Utsukushi is a Tempter. He will react to murder by trying to coerce the murderer into sparing him for the first two murders, but once he sees a third murder, he'll attempt to apprehend the murderer. He has the best seduction level of all Tempters in the school.This makes the first struggle mini game of 1-2 murders (this resembles DanganRonpa's Machinegun Talk Battles). The player will need to upgrade numbness to slow the rate of the buttons flashing down. He has mediocre strength, the struggle mini-game therefore will not be very hard but it will be challenging to an extent. Relationships Sabita Tetsu He relies on her to tell him how good his flirting is, as she's apathetic. She uses the metals the character gets from Utsukushi (if they do) to make the character a weapon of their choice. The Player Character Regardless of gender, he may begin to lust for the character to the point of a cutscene of confronting them. He takes the character's shots of their own crotch / panties as two shots. However, he will add one more shot to the default number to the next favour task for each self shot. He flirts with the character while talking to them. He may even stalk the character, especially when entering the shower rooms. Trivia * He sounds like Rook, an UTAU. * He wears a west-indian tribal feather clip on the side of his head. * He was part of an idea that would make Sabita Tetsu a semi-major character. For his role, he is one as well. * Utsukushi Sagishi scored 9 on the Mary Sue Litmus Test. * His name translates roughly to Beautiful Swindler. * He owns a Misaki-Mawari horse named Gin. The horse has a silver coat, leading to it's name, as Gin is Romanji for Silver Category:Male Students Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Leo Characters Category:AB+ Characters Category:Oujidere Characters Category:Classroom 3-E Category:Clubless Students Category:Semi-Major Characters